general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 07
Present Day After the doctor and I talk he escorts me down to the barracks where I’ll be staying in the same room as Logan and Paul. I find Paul drinking on his bed and Logan reading. I sit down next to Logan. “What you reading?” I ask. “This book called Do Miami: Day by Day. It’s pretty good.” He answers. “Wait where did you get that” I ask. “The soldiers gave us some books and shit.” Logan answered pointing to a small pile of books. I stand up. “Where you going, you just got here?” Logan asked. “I don’t like being cramped up in a room. I’m going to go and look around.” I answer. I’m about to leave when I ask. “Do you know where Eddie and Sarah are?” I ask He looks up at me. “Sarah is with some doctor and Eddie is well, I don’t care. The idiot killed a man in cold blood.” He answers. He goes back to reading. I walk out of the room and head back outside. I look around and see some soldiers fishing and a couple of soldiers and the officer from earlier standing watch. I was going to go and talk to the fishers until I noticed the other sailor that held us at gunpoint earlier today. He was drinking heavily. I walked over to him and took the bottle from him. “What? Why did you…like do that man. The hell is wrong with you!” He said with a slur. “Listen I’m only going to tell you this once. I personally find it dangerous to be drinking so much. I mean sure one glass or sip is good a day but how many beers have you had?” I asked. “That officer is pretty hot.” He says, ignoring me. “God damn’t, look I’m trying to help you out.” “Well FUCK YOU, you dumb cunt. My name is Leo and I do not take shit from anyone.” He responds. I give up and walk away. Fuck him, I’m trying to help the basterd but he won’t listen. The next day I wake up and see vomit on the floor. “God damn’t Paul” I say. He of course doesn't hear me and is still wiped out from yesterday’s booze fest. Logan and I manage to clean up the vomit and make our way outside where we are met with the officer. “I’m sorry, but in the morning nobody is allowed outside except for the soldiers, doctors and well that’s all you need to know. Please head back inside.” She orders. We walk away with Logan cursing under his breath. “I’m going to check on Sarah. You want to come?” He asks. “Sure.” I answer. We make our way to the elevator when we are met with two soldiers. “I’m sorry but in the morning nobody but soldiers, doctors and patients may leave the barracks.” They say. “My wife is in there and…” Logan begins. “She’s fine. The doctors have stitched up the wound but she must stay there for a little bit.” They answer. “But, that doesn’t make sense, if her wound is stitched so she should head up.” Logan reasons. One of the guards aims his M1 Carbine at Logan. “Back away to your rooms now!” He orders. We walk back to our room with Logan cursing under his breath. As soon as we enter the room Logan starts talking. “What the hell are they doing? We can’t go outside or go to any other floor during the morning hours? The hell how are we going to eat? I want to see Sarah.” He complains. “I don’t know Logan, this is pretty strange.” I said. Paul finally wakes up. “The fucking hell, ugh my head.” He complains as he grabs his head. After about an hour of being in our room a knock is heard at the door. Logan opens it and it is the same soldier that threatened us, only instead of a rifle he held a tray with three plates on it. “Here,” he says as he hands Logan the tray. He shuts the door and Logan puts the tray on the ground. On the plates there is food, not much though. “Well, at least they served us breakfast.” I said. February 19th, 1943 I sat in my office, thinking, wondering. Was that German scientist telling the truth? No of course not. He’s talking about bringing the fucking dead back to life. That was something that’d be too dumb for even a movie. I heard a knock at my door. “Come in.” I say. Dr. Edward (my friend) walks through the door and shuts it. He takes a seat in front of me. “Paul, we um…we did something very wrong.” He said. “The hell did you do?” I ask. “We were testing the chemical the German Scientist brought him and tested it on one of those bodies.” He answered. By bodies he meant people who died and gave their body for science. “And what happened?” I asked. He looked at me for a second then said. “He started to get up. He got up and attacked me. He bit me on the arm and I had no choice but to shoot him.” He answers and shows me the bite. He starts sweating and one of his eyes twitches. “So....what you’re saying is the German was telling the truth after all?” I asked. “Yes…yes and the thing is we believe this Chemical can somehow turn itself into a virus and if you will “Infect” people. However nobody has been infected so far.” He says. His nose starts to bleed. “Oh shit.” He says as he grabs his stomach. “I got to go. Something isn’t right.” He bolts from my office. Something strange is going on. Present Day We are finally let out of the barracks and Logan and I go down to visit Sarah. “I’m fine you guys, I don’t know why they won’t let me leave but they fixed up my foot alright.” She said with a smile. As Logan and Sarah talked, I couldn't help but notice a soldier standing in the medical bay with us. What the hell was he doing in here with us? Sure there were doctors walking around but there is just one soldier with what looks to be a flamethrower in his hands just standing there near a door that says “DO NOT ENTER.” Something strange is going on. Appearances Anthony Ward Logan Myers Sarah Myers Paul Leo Officer Ashley Doctor Paul Micheal Doctor Edward Polonsky Trivia *The Book's title Miami: Day by Day is a referance to a popular series on the wikia written by DarkShadow667. Next Issue Issue 8 Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:Pigpen